beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?
Do You Really Want To Hurt Me? is the second episode of season 2 of Being Human (Syfy). It was first aired on 23 January 2012. Synopsis As Heggeman takes careful aim to end Josh's life, he hears something behind him and turns to find Nora's wolf leaping towards him! With no time to react, Heggeman is torn to bits before Josh's startled gaze. Meanwhile, Sally wakes from her sleeping experiment by having a nightmare and searches the empty house frantically for Aidan, who is helping Suren the new vampire ruler of Boston, by feeding her fresh human blood. When Josh awakes the next morning, he immediately searches for Nora and eventually finds her, shaking and traumatized, on the front steps of his house. Sally is shocked that Nora can see her and then learns the bad news: Josh has indeed turned Nora into a werewolf. Sally has a surprise too, though. She has three ghosts keeping her company in the kitchen and it's more than she can manage without Aidan's help. After Aidan and Suren share some recollections of their sordid past together, Aidan suggests that they find a police officer to help them with vampire cover-ups. Later Suren shows up with the lovely Cecelia, a female police officer whom she wants Aidan to turn into a vampire. Aidan refuses and Suren must turn Cecelia herself, but not without warning Aidan that she knows more than he might think about Heggeman's disappearance. At the hospital, Nora can't keep it together. The knowledge that she is a werewolf drives her to distraction despite Josh's desperate attempts to rein her emotions in. Finally, he suggests that they attend a party to get her mind off of it but, once they arrive, Nora gets drunk, causes a scene and almost tells their mutual secret. Sadly, Nora also takes this moment to let Josh know she had a miscarriage—she's no longer pregnant. Sally, meanwhile, is bored of the usual ghost antics and agrees to Dylan's suggestion to go "rage"—an idea that Stevie is none too keen on. At a local "human" party, Dylan and Boner hijack the bodies of some partygoers and Stevie reluctantly tells Sally how to do it too. Sally tries it and finds instant bliss in feeling human again. From the taste of food and drink to the feel of rain on her skin, Sally is ecstatic, a fact Dylan tries to take advantage of. When Stevie steps in to pull Sally from Dylan's lusty embrace, he and Dylan get into a fight and Stevie seems to destroy Dylan's energy, somehow. As the episode concludes we learn that Heggeman has a partner who won't let his abrupt disappearance go, Josh has vowed to cure the werewolf curse for Nora (and himself), and Sally, exhausted from her night of body hijacking, is convinced that she let some kind of evil force into the world during her nightmare. Trivia The title of this episode is a reference to the 1982 song 'Do You Really Want To Hurt Me' by Culture Club. Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes